Aging women experience life changes differently than men. Data from the BLSA is being analyzed to compare 1) gender similarities and differences in demographics, 2) frequency of common disease among men and women, 3) drug treatment of these common diseases, 4) the differential effects on biological markers of natural versus artificially induced menopause, 5) the prevalence of urinary stress incontinence in women and its relationship to the aging process, and 6) effects of estrogen on skin elastosis. In the past year slow progress has been made in these studies.